Si Pus Dan Suho
by n4oK0
Summary: No Summary. One Shot. BL, GS, AU, OOC. Typos. Side story for Wonkyu Family Series. KRISHO, WONKYU, HANCHUL, MINHO. Enjoy.


**Title : Si Pus Dan Suho**

**Pairing : Krisho, a bit of Wonkyu, Hanchul and Minho**

**Warning : BL, GS, AU, OOC, Typos, Side story from Wonkyu Family Series**

**Genre : Family, Romance**

**~(^.^)~**

Pagi itu di kediaman keluarga Choi semua penghuninya sedang sibuk membereskan barang mereka masing-masing untuk segera memulai hari. Mereka terlihat sangat buru-buru. Kenapa? Sudah pasti karena penghuninya terlambat bangun pagi hari tersebut.

"Yeobo! Dasimu masih berantakan!" Seru sang jenderal rumah tangga alias nyonya di rumah itu, Choi Kyuhyun. Wanita cantik itu langsung menghampiri sang suami yang sedang melahap satu tangkap roti yang sudah disiapkan oleh Kyuhyun. Begitu dekat dengan Choi Siwon, Kyuhyun langsung memakaikan ulang dasi suaminya itu.

"Mommy, daddy, aku pergi dulu!" Seru Choi Minho si sulung Choi. Dia sudah hampir membuka pintu ketika Kyuhyun memanggilnya.

"Kau tidak menunggu daddy sayang?"

"Tidak mommy. Aku pergi dengan sepeda saja. Lebih cepat." Ujar Minho.

"Kau tidak menunggu Kris?"

"Kris tidak masuk hari ini mommy. Dia mau menjemput Chulie ahjumma di bandara."

"Ah, benar juga. Chulie mau pulang ya. Ya sudah. Hati-hati sayang."

"Oke mommy. Bye. Love you."

"Hey! What about me?!" Teriak Siwon tatkala dia hanya mendengar Minho mengucapkan 'love you' kepada Kyuhyun saja. Bapak dua anak itu juga ingin mendapatkan kata-kata itu dari anaknya. Namun malang, Minho sudah lebih dulu keluar dan pergi tanpa sempat menbalas Siwon.

"Aish, anak itu. Dia lebi menyayangimu daripada aku." Keluh Siwon. Kyuhyun menepuk dada Siwon ketika mendengar ucapan tak masuk akal suaminya tersebut.

"Hush. Jangan bicara begitu. Dia juga sayang kepadamu."

"Tapi..."

"Tak ada bantahan Wonnie. Sekarang pergilah. Nanti kau terlambat bekerja." Ujar Kyuhyun. Siwon menghela nafas sebelum tersenyum lalu mengecup pipi Kyuhyun.

"Aku pergi dulu baby Kyu."

"Ya, ya. Sudah sana." Sahut Kyuhyun sambil mendorong Siwon keluar dari dapur. Siwon terkekeh dengan tingkah istrinya. Dia baru akan melangkah ketika dia ingat sesuatu yang penting. Siwon pun berbalik dan berjalan ke arah Suho yang sedang duduk di kursi tingginya.

"Baby Su, daddy pergi dulu ya. Baik-baik dengan mommy." Usai mengucapkan itu, Siwon mengecup beberapa kali pipi gembil Suho, membuat batita itu tertawa geli.

"Dada, dada!"

"Bye babies!" Seru Siwon lalu akhirnya berangkat kerja juga. Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap ke Suho dan tersenyum lebar.

"Saatnya mandi baby mommy yang paling lucu."

**~(^.^)~**

Siang itu Kyuhyun terlihat sedang menyiram taman depan rumahnya, ditemani oleh Suho yang sedang senang berjalan kesana kemari. Meski terkadang suka jatuh, tapi batita itu langsung bangkit dan kembali berjalan entah untuk mengambil mainan yang memang diletakan oleh Kyuhyun agar si bungsu Choi itu bisa bermain sendiri atau hanya sekedar menghampiri sang bunda.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu Suho. Sesekali Kyuhyun menggendong tubuh gempal itu dan mengajaknya ikut menyiram taman. Namun Suho segera minta di turunkan dan kembali ke kegiatan yang menurutnya lebih menyenangkan daripada digendong Kyuhyun.

Tiba-tiba saja telepon rumah berdering. Kyuhyun tidak terlalu ambil perduli karena pasti ada pelayan rumahnya yang mengangkat telepon itu. Namun ketika sang pelayan keluar, menghampiri Kyuhyun dan mengatakan bahwa itu panggilan telepon itu dari Jaejoong, mau tidak mau Kyuhyun meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Sebelum itu, Kyuhyun tak lupa mengingatkan pelayannya itu untuk mengawasi Suho.

"Jaga Suho. Aku hanya sebentar."

"Baik nyonya." Dan sang pelayan mengawasi tuan muda kecilnya tersebut sampai dia teringat dia meninggalkan setrika dalam keadaan menyala. Merasa akan berakibat buruk jika tidak segara dia matikan, pelayan itu bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah dan meninggalkan Suho. Dia merasa tidak akan ada yang terjadi dengan Suho walau dia meninggalkan Suho hanya beberapa menit.

Alangkah salahnya pemikiran pelayan tersebut, karena beberapa detik dia menghilang dari pandangan Suho, batita kecil itu melangkah ke arah pagar yang entah bagaimana terbuka. Suho melangkah ke pagar itu dan melihat sesuatu yang menarik.

"Ucing!l serunya gemas. Lalu tanpa ada yang menyadari, Suho mengikuti si pus tersebut, menjauh dari rumahnya.

**~(^.^)~**

Kris sedang menikmati musik dari pemutar musik digitalnya dari kursi belakang ketika iris matanya menangkap seorang batita sedang menangis sendirian di bawah bangku taman. Banyak orang yang lalu lalang ingin menolong batita itu, namun sayang selalu ditolak olehnya dengan cara memberontak, menangis lebih keras, bahkan sampai mengigit.

Mata Kris menyipit, berusaha mengenali si batita dan kedua mata itu langsung membulat sempurna. Kris tahu siapa batita mungil itu. Siapa yang tidak akan mengenali calon istrinya sendiri, paling tidak itulah menurut Kris.

"Han ahjussi! Stop!" Teriak Kris tiba-tiba membuat supir pribadi keluarganya itu menghentikan kendaraannya mereka mendadak.

"Kenapa Kris?" Tanya Hangeng heran. Heechul pun menatap anak semata wayangnya itu sama bingungnya dengan Hangeng.

"Baba, umma. Ada baby Su disana!" Seru Kris sambil menunjuk ke arah Suho. Hangeng dan Heechul mengarahkan pandangan mereka ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Kris dan mereka pun sama terkejutnya dengan Kris.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Kris langsung keluar dan berlari ke arah Suho. Kris cemas jika terjadi sesuatu kepada Suho sejak tadi. Hanya butuh semenit, naga tampan itu sudah berada di depan Suho.

"Baby Su..." Panggil Kris pelan sambil dia menyamakan tinggi badannya, yang tidak biasa untuk anak usia 13 tahun, dengan tinggi Suho. Dengan hati-hati Kris meraih tangan kecil Suho dan menggenggamnya.

"Hiks...hiks... Kiss hung?" Suara tangisan Suho berubah menjadi isakan saat dia mulai mengenali pemuda sahabat kakaknya itu.

"Ya baby. Ini Kris hyung."

"Hiks...hiks..."

"Kemari baby. Kau aman bersama hyung." Sahut Kris lembut sambil membawa tubuh Suho dalam dekapannya. Kris memeluk Suho lalu menggendongnya. Kris mengarahkan kepala mungil Suho ke bahunya sembari tangannya menepuk punggung Suho, berusaha menenangkan batita yang masih terisak itu

"Kiss hung... Ucingna pelgi..." Cicit Suho, merajuk karena dia tidak mendapatkan kucing yang menurutnya lucu itu dan kesal karena demi mengejar kucing itu dia sampai tersasar. Sementara Kris tertawa kecil dan mengusap rambut Suho gemas. Dia akhirnya mengerti mengapa Suho bisa sampai berada di tempat ini. Taman yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu jauh dari kediaman keluarga Choi.

"Baby Su tadi mengikuti kucing ya." Ulang Kris. Suho mengangguk sambil mengeratkan pelukannya ke Kris. Tangan gempalnya memeluk leher Kris erat.

"Ucingna luthu."

"Oh, kucingnya lucu ya. Tapi menurut Kris hyung kucingnya tidak selucu dan seimut Baby Su. Baby Suho itu lebih menggemaskan dari semua yang imut-imut di dunia ini." Ujar Kris menggombal kepada bayi berusia tiga tahun. Kris bahkan menggesekan hidungnya ke hidung Suho ketika dia mengatakan itu, membuat Suho akhirnya berhenti menangis dan tertawa bersama Kris.

"Ayo kita pulang baby. Pasti Kyuhyun ahjumma mencemaskanmu."

"Um." Ucap Suho singkat dan kembali menyamankan dirinya di pelukan hangat Kris. Kris membawa Suho ke tempat Heechul dan Hangeng yang menunggu mereka berdua di dalam mobil.

Di dalam perjalanan singkat mereka, Kris dapat mendengar gumaman Suho yang membuat hatinya berdesir dan terasa hangat. Gumaman jujur seorang batita.

"Suho sayang Kiss hung."

**END**

**~(^.^)~**

n4oK0's notes : Another drabble disela macet. I know ini a bit weird but hope amazing readers will like it.

Gomen untuk typos dan kegajean ff ini y.

Sankyu and peace all

^^n4oK0^^


End file.
